10 Ways to Get Zutara
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Another iPod challenge. Same as the SasuSaku ones rulewise. I just ran with Zutara this time. So for all you Zutarans out there who are still bitter about the end of the show like me , you can get a fix of this pairing right here.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Disaster

Katara thought Zuko was determined. How else could you describe such singlemindedness? He was hell though. To her and her friends at least.

But she also found this determination attractive. And that scar wasn't so bad once you got past the initial shock.

But now that he's on her side, she can't fathom him. Offering to help her find her mother's killer. Helping Sokka with his rescue mission. Why was he going so far to get on their good side?

But she watches the capital of the Fire Nation smoke from his firebending. And she still doesn't get him. Because his fire is so beautiful. But it destroys everything it touches.

He's so stubborn too. As if he's afraid of help. Until she saves him.

But everything clicks into place a year later when she finds the unsent letter in his room. He loved her. Should've known.

**Song: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

**Drabble #1**

**A/N: Yes, I just love this iPod challenge. So I tackled Zutara! Although I'm not sure I like them as much as my Naruto ones...**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbreakable

Katara knew what it was like to lose a fight. All the brusing. All the aches that would assault her when she woke. Zuko had beaten her. But she would show him. She would get stronger and he wouldn't beat her.

Zuko just wants to sleep. He's tired and dirty and wants to rest. But he has to get stronger.

But he can't stop. He has to find her. Because he made a mistake.

She wants to hold back. But she won't. Because she needs to find him.

They both stumble into the clearing at the same time.

And Katara's ready to show him what she's learned.

But before she can attack, he's holding her. And suddenly, it doesn't matter if she's strong. Because he just won.

**Song: Unbreakable by Fireflight**

**Drabble # 2**

**A/N: You saw that coming didn't you? And I love the last two sentences there. They're just so cute. And I think this is the only one that takes place in series... Well, sorta. Some of the others kinda do but not really. But I give too much away. Read, I say, read!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Be in Love with Me

Katara had always wanted him. But he was a prince and she was a slave. Slaves did not get princes. Even if said princes had been kind, even protected her at times.

She's just a slave. She doesn't deserve Zuko. His fiancée does though.

Mai. She's all lithe limb, noble upbringing. And Zuko, while he cares about Katara, it's no secret he loves Mai heart and soul.

But he's only noticed Katara when he had no other choice. He doesn't see her.

So he'll never know her, never love her the way she loves him.

**Song: Be in Love**

**Drabble #3**

**A/N: And now we delve into AUs. Sort of based on my idea of another zutara story. But not too much.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: How Much Pain?

Zuko was broken. Mai had dumped him. Him! The Fire Lord. He was so upset that he didn't even hear Katara come in.

He only noticed her when she sat down next to him. Wordlessly, she pulled his head down onto her lap. She strokes his hair softly.

Zuko tries to keep his tears back but they begin to fall. He gives in and lets out the pain of Mai leaving him.

Katara never says anything just strokes his hair. And somehow that's enough.

He cries himself to sleep in her lap. As he drifts off, Zuko could swear he can feel the waterbender press her soft lips to his temple.

**Song: How Much by Meg and Dia**

**Drabble #4**

**A/N: AWW! Not really romance romance, but definite fluff. Comfort and kindness. Aww…**


	5. Chapter 5: The River

The river was their meeting place. As night fell, she would go there to swim and bathe. There Katara would meet Zuko. They never said anything. Just nodded and continued with their business. It was just their way. No words. Just her bending and his meditation. It was their spot.

**Song: In the Middle of the River from Pocahontas soundtrack. (although it was cut out… I still love the song though.)**

**Drabble #5**

**A/N: Apologies on the length but the song's only like two minutes long. But it's still pretty good… Even if it's not a full story. I wanted to show them as enemies but not exactly attacking each other. A partial truce.**


	6. Chapter 6: Like I Am

Zuko rolled over and looked at the woman beside him. Katara slept on quietly, unaware of her husband's gaze.

How had he gotten her to marry him? He reached over and tucked one of her silky strands of hair behind her ear.

But as he watched his new wife breathe on their honeymoon night, he swore that he would live up to her dreams. He would be the man she needed.

Because she had forgiven him and loved him as he was. So he would protect her like he had that day from the lightning.

"Zuko?" she murmured, opening her eyes. Blue as the sea.

He didn't understand her love. But he would live up to it. He decided that as he kissed her brow.

**Song: Like I Am by Rascal Flatts**

**Drabble #6**

**A/N: Aww... fluffy honeymoon night. Because we know Zuko would. He's shown that tendency already.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted by You

"I rise with the sun."

All she can hear is those words, echoing in her head, as she slips into unconsciousness.

Where is he? Why is he always disappearing on her? He feels so familiar. But he leaves, always smiling. He's always smiling when he leaves her. Smiling as he attacks her. Smiling as he takes Aang away. Smiling as he goes with Mai.

Smiling as he breaks her heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Because she came to see him, tell him that she liked him. But instead, she sees him and Mai kissing.

And then she's running away.

**Song: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson**

**Drabble #7**

**A/N: He was always disappearing on her, smiling. Until she saw him with someone who wasn't her. Then she was the one disappearing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Could It Be?

Katara didn't know when this feeling had started. When had she stopped seeing Zuko as a friend? Was it when they hugged when she forgave him? Or was it saved her from Azula's lightning?

"I love you." The words slipped out after a spar.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," she says, heat stealing across her cheeks.

"When?"

"Huh?"

"Since when," Zuko clarifies.

"I don't know. But I certainly didn't expect it."

Nor does she expect the kiss that follows.

**Song: Could It Be by Christie Carlson Romano**

**Drabble #8**

**A/N: Fluff for all! We get super fluff! I love writing fluff. And I just realized almost all of these are placed after Sozin's Comet. O.o Go figure...  
**


	9. Chapter 9: My Happy Ending

"So much for my happy ending," Katara muttered, letting her tears fall.

Zuko would never know how much she had cared. She had wanted to tell him.

Wasn't this destiny? Opposites attract. So they were meant to be.

But he's with Mai and she's left wondering if all the time before the comet was a lie. She had fallen for him back in the caves.

She had thought it was going to work out after she forgave him. After all he saved her. But here she is falling, and her everything is leaving.

Their second chance is fading and she can't get it back. It's slipping from her hands like water. But she bend this.

So she lets the memories go, pretending that she hadn't been hoping to be a princess for once. She watches as he gets back with Mai.

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Drabble #9**

**A/N: Unhappy Zutara. Canon Zutara. And yes, I'm still mad at you, Bryke! You built up the relationship and then you copped out! You disappoint me with your storytelling skills... Anywho. Moving on.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: These Days

Zuko notices her hair's longer now. And she's even prettier. How is that even possible?

Katara smiles at him. "You've changed."

"So have you," he answers.

"What can I say? Life keeps moving on."

"How long has it been?"

"Three years."

He nods. "I've thought about you."

"I've dreamed of when you saved me. I dreamed that I wasn't fast enough once. That you died before I could reach you," she shares.

"Really?" is all he can say.

"I woke up crying because I thought you were really gone. Funny how love can twist your emotions like that."

**Song: These Days by Rascal Flatts**

**Drabble #10**

**A/N: And I'll leave that one kind of open ended. Let your imagination run wild and free! I tag you! Go do one these! They're good practice!  
**


End file.
